


mine now (no takesies backsies)

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a prompt via my <a href="http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/75751.html">ten people/prompts post</a> ... ignore my canon fail with Joe? yes, no, maybe? I'll make it up someday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	mine now (no takesies backsies)

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt via my [ten people/prompts post](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/75751.html) ... ignore my canon fail with Joe? yes, no, maybe? I'll make it up someday.

"No, Pete dude, he's awesome okay, the guy knows his shit," Joe tells him for the millionth time that day. And Pete - though he totally trusts Joe's opinion and he does think this new band idea could be fun - he still wants to keep his reservations until he actually _meets_ the kid, at least.

They walk up the driveway to the front door, Joe knocks twice and then turns to Pete, giving him a "this is gonna be a big moment" smile, Pete briefly wonders if the dude is stoned right now.

And then, the door creaks open, and Pete gets a whole eye-full of argyle, black socks and shorts and his first, immediate thought is, _what the fuck is this dude wearing?_ But then he sees the kid's face, and his second thought is _oh_.

-  
Patrick doesn't seem to like the fact that Pete wants him to sing, if the glaring is any indication. But he's also not saying no, so the kid can probably be swayed.

"Look, man," Pete tries again, "we just really need a singer, not that your drumming's not great, but getting a drummer isn't really the hard part."

Patrick frowns, shakes his head a little, "But, I just don't get why. What makes you think I can sing?"

"Your voice," Pete says instantly, honestly, "it's smooth, you have a nice talking voice."

Patrick's still frowning, but he's also blushing, and _huh_, Pete thinks, _that's interesting_.

Patrick looks down, quiet for a second before Pete hears humming, something familiar. And when Patrick clears his throat and really _sings_, Pete thinks he's a little in love.

-  
"Okay," Pete says, pulling Patrick into a dark corner of the basement. "Okay, you can't be in the band."

Patrick eyebrows draw together and his shoulders slump. "Oh."

Pete immediately shakes his head. "Not like that, no, just. You have to go on a date with me first."

"What?" Patrick says a little loudly. Pete looks over to where Joe's talking to Mrs. Stump and eating all the cookies she brought down for them, yeah, Pete's almost definite it's the munchies.

"Look," Patrick hisses, and Pete snaps his head back to look at him. "If this is one of those, those _things_ where I have to, jesus, just to be in your stupid band then--"

"_No_," Pete says firmly, grabbing onto Patrick's shoulders. "Again, not like that, I just." He huffs a breath. "Before we go through with this whole band thing, I mean, _really_ go through with it, I really, I just. I want us to go on a date."

"..._Oh_." Patrick blushes and bites his lip.

"Oh my _god_," Joe exclaims, "Mrs. Stump, Patricia, Patty - did you make these? Because they are _fantastic_."

"Uh, well, no, they're store-bought, Joe..." Patrick's mother answers slowly.

"_Amazing_."

Patrick looks up at Pete, gives him a small, shy smile and says, "Okay."


End file.
